Pirates of the Carribbean 1: My Version
by Terra151
Summary: Basically if I had a charactor in the POTC movie, this is how it would be.
1. The Interceptor

Marie exited the house as quietly as she possibly could. She felt guilty about this but knew this is what she had to do. She shut the door silently and walked outside the front gate. She swung her bag over her shoulder and took one last look before saying softly,

"Goodbye."

Marie felt a bit uncomfortable wearing trousers for the first time. And the boots wear very different from the shoes she was accustomed to wearing but she tried to walk casually nontheless. She walked past by a few people who gave her a confused glance. She ignored them and kept walking. She saw that she was nearing the docks and felt a little giddy. She was almost free. She was surprised to see a large amount of people heading toward a building. Her parents would've been getting ready to go... She shook her head to get rid of the thought.

Marie went behind a pier and looked at ships. She needed to decide which one. She picked one with the word, Interceptor, written on the side. She immediatly recognized the ship as the fastest ship on the sea. She slowly crept toward the ship. She noticed there were two navy men guarding the ship. She looked at the two men and they seemed rather thick-headed. She could outsmart them easily.

Just as she was about to approach she saw another man stride toward them. He was obviously a pirate and a cocky pirate at that. They immediately stepped in front of him saying,

"This dock is off limits to civilians."

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." He said once again attempting to get past them.

Marie had to try to contain her laughter. She listened as they talked and waited. She needed to wait until the time was right to sneak on the ship while the pirate distracted them. She blinked as she went back to listening to the conversation,

"...but a ship like that, makes this one a bit superfluous really."

"The Dauntless is the power of these waters, sure enough, but no ship can match the Interceptor for speed."

"I've heard of one. Supposed to be very fast, nigh, uncatchable. The Black Pearl."

One of the men chuckled,

"There's no real ship that can match the Interceptor."

"Black Pearl is a real ship." The other said looking at him.

That was her cue. She shook her head in humor and snuck past them. She climbed on deck and looked back at them for a moment and saw the pirate wink at her. She quickly looked away and hid behind a barrel hoping he wasnt one to rat someone out. She looked over and saw he himself had found his moment and was striding on deck as if he owned it. He walked past her and said softly,

"Well done, love."

She hid quietly and peeked around the barrel to see the two navy men still arguing amongst themselves. Apparently their argument had ended and upon realizing the pirate had snuck past them, the two men ran on deck yelling,

"Hey! You! Get away from there! You don't have permission to be aboard there mate."

"I'm sorry; it's such a pretty boat. Ship." He corrected himself.

"What's your name?"

"Smith or Smithy if you'd like."

Marie had to bite her lips to stop her giggles. She liked this pirate quite a bit.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?"

"And no lies!" the second one added.

"All right then, I confess. It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, rape, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasly black guts out." The pirate said confidently. Marie smiled softly, he was one funny pirate.

"I said no lies!"

"I think he's telling the truth." The first man said quietly.

"If he was telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us."

"Unless of course he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you." The pirate countered.


	2. Norrington

After a moment of confusion, the two navy men decided to speak more with 'Mr. Smith' to try to uncover his true purpose in Port Royal. But of course it didn't take long to get them off track and the pirate now was sharing some of his adventures to the navy men. Marie listened quietly, she needed to learn from this man. He seemed about as savvy as could be. Suddenly there was a loud splash. A woman had fallen into the water. The pirate asked,

"Will you be saving her then?"

"I can't swim."

"Pride of the King's navy you are. Do not loose these." And Marie peeked over the barrel just in time to see him dive in after the girl.

She felt a pang of concern, but was glad he had decided to save her, at least he had some sense of compassion and conscious. Did she? She quickly came out of hiding and came to dock. The two numskulls looked at her confusedly,

"Who..?"

"Don't worry about that."

The pirate reappeared a few minutes later carrying the girl on the dock. Marie pulled the girl from his grasp and laid her on her back. The navy men went into a panic,

"Not breathing!"

"Move!" the pirate commanded and cut open her corset. This made Marie's eyes widen but she calmed upon realizing his intent. He ripped it completely off of her and immediately the girl's eyes flew open as she coughed up water. One of the sailors said softly,

"I never would'v thought of that."

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." He replied. Marie asked quietly,

"Are you alright?"

The girl nodded. The pirate looked down at her and picked up something. A medallion. He fingered it asking, "Where did you get that?"

They were quickly surrounded by navy men,

"On your feet."

Marie stood as quietly as possible, They were brought before a man, obviously one of power and another who was covering the girl with his coat, obviously her father.

"Shoot them." Her father said.

"Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuers?"

"I believe a thanks are in order." Commodore said extending his arm to the pirate.

He hesitantly took his hand and Commodore jerked up his sleeve saying,

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company did we, pirate?"

"Hang him!" The girl's father said.

"Keep the guns on them, Gillette, fetch some irons! Well, well, Jack Sparrow isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow if you please sir." He replied. Marie kept her head down. The quicker they forgot her presence and focused on him the less punishment she would likely receive.

"I don't see your ship, Captain."

"I'm in the market, as it were."

"He said he came to commandeer one."

"I told you he was telling the truth, these are his sir." He said handing Jack's items to Commodore.

"No additional shots nor powder, a compass that doesn't point north," he unsheathed his sword, "and I half expected it to made of wood." He said as he went through Jack's items. "You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me." He retorted.

Marie let out a snort. She looked up wide eyed as Commodore glared and Sparrow grinned.

"And you. What is your name?" Commodore asked sounding more than a little irritated.

"Marie Dawn." She said quietly.

"I once knew a girl named Marie, not as pretty though as you though…" Jack piped in.

Commodore leveled him with a glare and took her bag out of her hands. He poked his hand inside and the first thing he dragged out was some of her undergarments. Jack and Marie both couldn't contain some giggles when Norrington made an embarrassed/disgusted face and threw them back in the bag. He handed the back to one of the half-wits and dragged them both to Gillette as he put them both in irons. Elizabeth followed saying,

"Commodore I really must protest. Pirate or not this man saved my life."

"One good deed is not enough to redeem of a lifetime of wickedness." Commodore said trying to sway her.

"But it seems enough to condemn him." Jack replied.

Marie nodded in agreement but jumped at the look Norrington gave them.

"Indeed." Commodore said dryly.

"Finally." Jack said as he swung his chains over Elizabeth's head and around her neck. She let out a yelp as her father yelled,

"No, don't shoot!"

Marie processed the situation and when to stand behind Jack. She listened intently as he said to Elizabeth,

"I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects please, and my hat." Commodore made no move to retrieve his items and Jack said a bit more sternly, "Commodore!" Norrington reluctantly reached over for Jack's things, "Elizabeth…It is Elizabeth isn't it?" Jack asked.

"It's Miss Swann!"

"Miss Swann if you'd be so kind…come, come, dear, we don't have all day." Elizabeth took Jack's effects and was swung around to face Jack. "Now if you'd be very kind…"

Elizabeth began putting Jack's effects on him. Jack shot Norrington and her father a smirk and he turned and gave Marie a wink. She looked away from Jack but grinned at the look on Commodore and her father's faces.

"Easy on the goods darling." He said to Elizabeth.

"You're despicable." Elizabeth said bitterly.

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you saved mine, we're square." He turned around once again, "Gentlemen, my ladies, you will always remember this as the day you almost caught, Captain Jack Sparrow."

At this he shoved Elizabeth toward Norrington and Marie bolted. Assuming he would run as well. She didnt hear anyone following her and was a little startled by it. She restrained herself for a moment, but against her better judgment she turned to look and saw Jack was sliding down a rope by his irons. She kept running, knowing he could handle himself. She ran until she saw a blacksmith's shop and entered it quickly.


	3. Blacksmith

Upon entering the Blacksmith shop she looked around and saw that only a man in a deep drunken sleep was in the room. She approached him quietly and hesitated before she poked his fore head. She waited a moment and did it again, and when she saw he didn't react she sighed in relief. As she looked for a decent place to hide the door swung open. She jumped in surprise and saw Jack Sparrow enter.

"This is my hideout! Find your own!" She said quickly.

"Ah she speaks." He said grinning.

"I mean it Sparrow."

"Captain." He corrected, "And I don't see why this hideout should just be yours, love."

"I found it first."

"Ah, I see. Well, I was hoping that with your help, we could free ourselves from these irons. But since this is your hideout I see I shall have to just let you try your luck."

He began walking away and Marie rolled her eyes. She knew what she was going to say before she said it. She opened her mouth and said in a groan,

"Alright...you can stay"

He turned around with a smile,

"I thought you'd agree."

He froze when he noticed the drunken man. Marie said casually,

"He won't wake up."

Still he approached the man and poked him a couple times. After a moment of silence he let out a yell that made Marie jump. But when the man didn't move he gave her a content smile and said,

"Alright then."

After finding a hammer, Marie held out her irons across an anvil as jack hammered the chains. When this didn't work he noticed the donkey. Marie thought for a moment and understood what he was thinking. After Jack prodded the donkey and stuck his chains in the gears, effectively snapping them, Marie followed suit and found it had the same effect. Just as she did this the door opened once again and she and Jack both hid.

A young man walked in and stopped the donkey from walking. He looked at the drunken man and said,

"Right where I left you." He quickly noticed the hammer Marie and Jack had left on the anvil and said, "Not where I left you." He noticed Jack's effects and as he was about to pick them up Jack tapped his hand with his sword. Marie stepped out to accompany Jack and he quickly stepped back saying, "You're the ones they're looking for, the pirates."

"You seem somewhat familiar, have I threatened you before?" Jack asked

"I make it a point to avoid familiarity with pirates."

"For the record, I'm not a pirate." Marie put in gently.

"Though it is just as dishonorable to associate with pirates." Jack said.

At this Jack and Marie turned to walk away but the boy picked up a sword aiming it at them. Marie couldn't help cocking her eyebrow doubtfully at him while Jack said,

"Do you think this wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?"

"You threatened Miss Swann." He said angrily. Marie grinned as Jack replied,

"Only a little."

They immediately began fighting each other. Marie watched intently. Trying to remember each foot step and each swing of the sword. Jack said to the boy,

"You know what you're doing, I'll give you that. But how's your footwork. If I step here…very good. And now I step again," They swung a few more times and when Jack decided he had had his fun he walked off, with Marie following. As he approached the door the young blacksmith threw a sword at the door, effectively locking it.

"Bugger." Marie said softly. Jack tried pulling the swoard out but to no avial. He turned back to the blacksmith and said,

"That is a wonderful trick, but once again, you are between me and my way out. And now, you have no weapon."

Jack watched as he quickly picked up a red hot prod, and not only his but Marie's eyes grew large. Marie moved out of the way as they swung at each other. Deciding she was done playing the damsel she looked for a weapon. A sword was out of the question, she didn't know how to fight with a sword. She looked around frantically and heard Jack ask,

"Who makes all these?"

"I do. And I practice with them, three hours a day."

_That explains a lot_, she thought to herself.

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate."

Marie couldn't find anything suitable. Of all places, she was in a blacksmith's shop, and couldn't find a weapon. She quickly decided she needed to help fight. She turned to see them fighting on a cart both trying not to fall. She quickly pulled Will off from behind and pinned him to the ground. After throwing his swords out of reach she proceeded to punching him repeatedly. She felt him roll her off of him and reach for his sword. When he got to his feet Jack sprayed some red powder in his face. He jumped back rubbing the powder off his face, when he had to recovered he looked up and saw Jack had a gun pointed at him. He said quietly,

"You cheated. Both of you."

"Pirate." Jack said as if it was obvious.

They both looked at Marie,

"I don't have an excuse."

There was a banging on the doors and the young blacksmith stepped in front of their exit. Jack said sternly,

"Come away."

"No."

"Please move." Jack said pleadingly.

"No! I cannot just step aside and allow to escape."

Jack began to panic and cocked his pistol saying,

"This shot was not meant for you."

The boy made a confused face and Marie turned just in time to gasp as the drunken man hit Jack on the head with his bottle of alcohol. Jack fell on his face unconscious and Marie knelt beside him trying to wake him. The door flew open and Commodore entered with his men. He looked down at Jack and said to the drunken man,

"Excellent work, Mr. Brown. You've assisted in the capture in some dangerous fugitives."

"Just doing my civic duty sir." Mr. Brown slurred.

Marie snorted and the apprentice rolled his eyes. Quickly Marie felt some guards grab her arms and pull her to her feet as Commodore said,

"Well, I trust you always remember as the day Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take them away."


	4. Prison

They were quickly taken to prison and thrown into a cell. A few men whistled at her but she just rolled her eyes and sat waiting for Jack to wake up. She quickly noticed that there was a dog that carried some keys in its mouth. All the prisoners would call the dog trying to get it close enough that they could swipe the keys. Each time the dog walked by it would ignore the, so it all seemed rather pointless to Marie. After a while Jack awoke and mumbled,

"Bugger. Jail again."

"Complaining already?" Marie asked.

"Not anymore. How terrible of me not to notice the fine company I have with me."

Marie rolled her eyes and leaned against a wall. Jack said curiously,

"While we're here we might as well get to know each other." Marie didn't comment, "Or not."

At that moment the dog decided to walk by again and once again all the prisoners tried calling it, Jack looked over and said,

"You can keep doing that forever and the dog is never going to move."

"Oh excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet." One of them said testily.

Jack just grinned and continued,

"So what brings you to Port Royal, love?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I see. Are you always this distant with your criminal companions?"

"Do you always ask so many questions?" Marie replied.

"Touchy?" Jack asked confusedly.

Marie sighed and said,

"I'm sorry Sparrow. I'm a bit frustrated at the moment."

Jack refrained from correcting her about his name. He put an arm around her and said quietly,

"It's alright. It's always a bit frustrating to end up in prison."

Marie felt a little uncomfortable with Jack's arm around her but said nothing about it,

"So what do you think we'll be sentenced?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'd say a hanging, most likely." Marie sighed at that answer. "No worries love; I've been sentenced to hanging numerous times. We'll escape."

"How can you be sure?"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Marie grinned and leaned her head back on the wall.

Suddenly they both heard a loud boom. Jack sat up saying,

"I know those guns." He quickly looked out the window and grinned as he said, "It's the Pearl."

"You're sure?" Marie looked out the window and saw it was indeed the Black Pearl.

"The Black Pearl," One of the prisoners said, "I've heard stories, she's been preying on ships and settlements for nearly ten years. Never leaves any survivors."

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from I wonder." Jack said smiling.

Marie grinned and slid down the wall to sit once again. Jack quickly joined her and she asked,

"How long do you think this will go on?"

"Not long." Jack replied quickly.

"I hate prison. It's dull."

"Who's complaining now?" Marie rolled her eyes, "You know, I could make our stay less dull…" He said as he ran a finger down her jaw. She jerked away and said,

"I'm sure you could."

Before Jack could reply a canon flew through the other cell. The prisoners quickly fled from the prison saying,

"My sympathies friends, you've no manner of luck at all."

They both rolled there eyes in frustration and sighed. After a few minutes Marie asked softly,

"Why didn't you tell those idiots I was on the ship?"

He looked over at her smiling and said,

"I would think it would be obvious. If I had been successful in commandeering the Interceptor, I would've needed help. And besides that, you're easy on the eyes, love."

Marie looked away when he said that. _Why does he always do that?_ She wondered to herself. _Pirate._ She thought rolling her eyes. She leaned her head back and was about to fall asleep when she heard Jack get up. He picked up the bone and walked to the door of the cell. Marie almost laughed when Jack began calling the dog, but stopped smiling when the dog actually began to approach Jack. Just before Jack could reach the keys a door flew open and the dog ran off leaving Jack and Marie utterly disappointed.

Two burly men walked in one of them saying,

"This ain't the armory."

"Well, well, well…look what we have here, Twiggy. Captain Jack Sparrow." He spat at Jack and Marie jerked slightly.

Twigg said "Last time I saw you; you were all alone, on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much,"

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." Jack said.

The other man grabbed jack by the neck through the bars. Marie gasped when she saw his arm was only bones in the moonlight. Jack's eyes widened when he saw it and he said curiously, "So there is a curse, that's interesting."

"You know nothing of hell," He whispered angrily. He let go of Jack and Marie asked quietly,

"Are you alright?"

"Ya, love. I'm alright."


	5. Will Turner

After a while Marie had fallen completely silent. Lost in her own thoughts. At the moment her thoughts weren't that pleasant. She envisioned herself being hung…She made a face and leaned her head on her knees trying to think of something else. But the thought wouldn't leave her mind. She felt Jack tap her shoulder,

"You alright, love?"

She quickly nodded and looked away. She wasn't about to discuss her fears with some daredevil, pirate. She sighed softly trying to pretend she wasn't in prison, alone with a pirate, sentenced to death…

"You're sure?"

She looked at him steadily and said,

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine…you look a bit distressed."

"Its nothing." She said quickly.

She felt Jack put his arm around her and she tried to scoot away but stopped when he said,

"You don't have to tell me, love. I just wanna help."

She hesitated for a moment, and then leaned on Jack's shoulder. He rested his cheek on her head and said softly,

"You're sure you don't wanna talk about it?" She quickly shook her head no, "Well, I'm always willing to listen, savvy?"

She nodded and said nothing. She felt relieved in Jack's embrace, she felt safer. After a few minutes she drifted off to sleep. She sleepily woke as Jack began moving. She opened her eyes and squinted in the light shining through the bars. She scooted away from Jack and stretched. She heard him groan as he did the same,

"Morning."

"Morning." Jack replied.

"So what be the plan?" Marie asked,

Jack looked around and found the dog bone. After a moment he smacked it hard against the wall, shattering that end and creating a sharp point. He then began to pick the lock with it. Marie deciding there was nothing but to wait, leaned against the wall.

Jack leaped back as the prison entry was opened once again. She watched as Jack dove onto the ground and tried to look nonchalant as the young blacksmith entered the prison,

"You! Sparrow!"

"Aye?"

"You are familiar with that ship, the Black Pearl?"

"I heard of it." Jack said coolly.

"Where does it make birth?"

"Where does it make birth? Have you not heard the stories?" The boy said nothing,

"Obviously not." Marie said quietly.

"Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants, sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is." Jack finished with a grin.

"The ship's real enough, therefore its anchorage must be a real place, where is it?"

"Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate." He said as if it was obvious.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

"Never!" He said quickly.

Marie laughed and said,

"It's nothing to be ashamed of…"

"I don't want to be a pirate!" Will said sounding more than a bit immature.

"You're sure?" Marie teased.

He only gave her a hard glare and said to Jack,

"They took Miss Swann."

"Oh, so it is that you found a girl! I see. Well, if you're planning to brave all, hasten to her rescue, and so win fair lady's heart…you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me." Jack said quietly.

He looked at Marie for a moment but shook his head deciding that it wasn't even worth asking. He looked around for a moment, scrambling for something Jack would want and said quickly,

"I can get you out of here."

"How's that the key's run off?" Jack asked not daring to get his hopes up.

"I helped build these cells, they're half-pin barrel hinges. With the right leverage, and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free." Will explained.

"What's your name?" Jack asked.

"Will Turner."

"That would be short for William, I would imagine. Good strong name…no doubt named for your father, aye?" Jack asked further.

"Yes…" Will answered hesitantly.

"Uh-huh…well Mr. Turner I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl, and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

"Agreed."

"Agreed, get us out." Jack said excitedly.

Will opened the door and Jack stepped out of the cell while Marie approached it. Jack looked at her and asked,

"What about you love?"

"What about me?" She asked looking away.

"Where will you go?"

"I'm not sure; probably try to stowaway on some other ship." Marie said noncommittally.

Jack didn't say anything for a moment but then after thinking it over he said,

"I'm having a thought here love, what say you to joining me and the whelp on his quest to the Black Pearl?"

"What's in it for me?"

"Well a ship you will not have to stowaway on for one." Jack said.

Marie said nothing for a moment, then looked up at Jack and said,

"Alright, why not?"

Jack grinned and Will said nervously,

"Hurry, someone will have heard that."

"Not without my effects!" Jack said.


	6. Commandeering a Ship

Jack led Will and Marie under a bridge to look out at the ships. They quickly spotted the Interceptor and the Dauntless. Will pointed out the Interceptor and said,

"We're gonna steal a ship? That ship?"

"Commandeer, we're gonna commandeer that ship." He said pointing at the Dauntless. One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to rescue her?"

"I'd die for her!" Will said quickly.

"Oh good, no worries then." Jack said simply

Marie chuckled in amusement. Jack led them to a long boat and after holding it upside down they walked the ocean bottom. Will said amazedly,

"This is either madness, or brilliance."

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack said

"Agreed." Marie said nervously.

Suddenly Marie felt Will stumble; she looked down to see he had stepped into a net. She laughed outright when she saw this.

"What?" Jack asked,

"Look at Will." Marie said.

Jack looked down and grinned. Will pouted while Jack and Marie tried to contain their laughter. They came to the dock and went aboard the Dauntless while Jack said,

"Everyone remain calm, we are taking over the ship."

"Aye! Avast!" Will shouted.

The men all laughed while Marie and Jack gave him a look.

"Nicely done Will." Marie said sarcastically.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a woman." He said woman with some contempt, "You'll never make it out of the bay."

Jack pointed his pistol at his forehead and said,

"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

When the men all got in the longboat Jack began instructing them in how to prepare the ship for what would soon occur. When they saw the Interceptor approach Will said,

"Here they come."

Jack just grinned. As the navy men boarded the Dauntless; Jack, Will, and Marie boarded the Interceptor. They cut the grappling hooks and ship sailed away as Commodore realized their trick. He shouted,

"Sailors back to the Interceptor, now!"

But it was too late. Jack smiled, waved his hat and said,

"Thank you Commodore for getting us ready to make way. We would've had a hard time with it by ourselves."

Marie and Will smiled and waved at them as they sailed away. Marie sat on the edge of the ship and looked out on the sea silently. The Dauntless was far behind them. Will was by himself sharpening his blade keeping quiet. Marie felt Jack's hand on her shoulder. He said curiously,

"You don't talk much do you?"

"Not really." Marie said not looking at him.

"Why is that?"

Marie didn't speak for a moment but then said quietly,

"I'm observing."

"Observing?"

She sighed and looked at him as she said,

"I wasn't always a stowaway; I used to live in respectable home, with respectable law abiding parents. They decided to fix me up in an arranged marriage, so I left. As you can well imagine I don't know much about acting like a hooligan, so most of the time I observe my surroundings."

"Ah, I see. So marriage isn't to your fancy then?"

"I don't mind marriage, it was the pompous, arrogant, pig that didn't suit my fancy."

Jack grinned at her description. He sat next to her and said honestly,

"Well love, you're doing a fine job. I would've never known you were once an upstanding citizen."

"My parents would be horrified." She said with a wide grin.

Will spoke rather suddenly, as if what Marie said had reminded him of something.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here…looking for my father"

"Is that so?" Jack said losing interest.

"My father, Bill Turner? At the jail, it was only after you learnt my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father."

"I knew him. Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap, or Bootstrap Bill."

"Bootstrap?" Will asked.

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him." Jack assured him.

"It's not true." Will denied. "He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law!"

"He was a bloody pirate," Jack said. "A scallywag."

Will unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Jack. "My father was not a pirate!"

Jack said calmly. "Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me. You both ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight I'd kill you!"

"That's not much incentive for us to fight fair, then, is it?" Jack retorted.

"Agreed." Said Marie cocking her eyebrow testily at Will.

Jack spun the wheel hitting Will with the rudder of the ship. Marie moved out of the way while Will hung on trying not to fall. Jack picked up Will's sword and said,

"Now as long you're just hanging there pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these, what a man can do, and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate, and a good man, or you can't. The pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now me, for example. I can let you drown…but I can't crew this ship into Tortuga all by me onesies, savvy? So," Jack turned the wheel once again dropping Will on the deck, "Can you sail under the command of a pirate, or can you not?"

"Tortuga?" Will asked.

"Tortuga." Jack agreed.


	7. Tortuga

They arrived in Tortuga and it was just the sort of town she imagined Jack enjoying. Everyone running about, fighting, drinking… Jack had a large smile as one does when he comes home after a long time away.

"What do you think?" he asked

"It'll linger." Will replied.

"I'll tell you, mate. If every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Suddenly a redheaded woman walked up to him. He smiled and said, "Scarlet!" and received a hard slap across the face. "Not sure I deserved that." Then a blonde came up to Jack, "Giselle."

"Who is she?" She asked,

"What?" Another slap, "I may've deserved that."

Will and Marie exchanged glances and smiles while Jack rubbed his face. Jack continued walking and Marie asked,

"So where are we going?"

"To find a certain Mr. Gibbs."

They followed Jack to a pig-pen and found Gibbs, sleeping with several pigs. Jack picked up a bucket of water and threw the water in Gibbs face,

"Curse ya for breathing ya slack-jawed idiot!" he paused when he realized who had thrown the water, "Mother's love. Jack, you should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping, it's bad luck."

"Ah, but fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink, and the man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

Gibbs thought for a moment then grinned saying,

"Aye, that'll about do it." As he stood, Will threw another bucketful of water on him, "Blast ya I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell." Will said simply while Jack and Marie gave him a look.

They entered a bar and Jack said to Will,

"Keep a sharp eye out." Marie looked at Jack knowing he just wanted Will out of earshot. She followed Jack but he stopped her and said, "Why don't you stay with Will?"

Marie cocked an eyebrow at him,

"What is it you don't want either of us to hear?"

Jack grinned at her quick wit and said,

"I would appreciate it if you just watch Will, you and I both know he's a bit on the thick side."

Marie rolled her eyes and said,

"Alright, this one time I won't push it."

"Thank you, love." Jack said smiling.

Marie stood with Will as he looked around nervously. Marie said to Will,

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, it just makes me a bit uncomfortable being here, that's all."

Marie didn't comment. She and Will were both straining to hear Jack and Gibb's conversation. She and Will both gave each other a surprised look when they Jack say,

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, aye?"

She and Will both understood he was talking about Will. How he was the leverage and why they were unsure, but they both understood who the prize was. Marie jumped when a large woman approached Will for some business. Will looked afraid as the woman pawed him while laughing drunkenly. He gave Marie a pleading look and she pushed the woman off of Will and latched onto him herself,

"Sorry mate, he's mine."

He nodded in agreement and the woman walked off looking a bit put out. Marie took a step back and Will said,

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Jack came toward them and Gibbs took off. Jack proceeded to leave the bar with Will and Marie following close behind.

"So what's going on, Jack?"

"Gibb's has agreed to find me a crew so we can search for the Black Pearl."

"How long will it take to find a crew?"

"He'll have one ready by tomorrow."

Will and Marie exchanged a glance but didn't comment. Jack found them all a inn to stay at. Will lit a lantern while Jack pulled a bottle of rum. Marie looked around. The room was considerable small and contained a bed, an armchair, and a fireplace. Both men decided to be chivalrous and gave Marie the bed, Jack took the chair, Will took the floor.

Late in the night when Will was asleep Marie said softly,

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Is being a pirate always like this?"

"Not always, but most of the time."

It was quiet for a minute or two then Marie asked,

"Jack, do you think I was wrong to run away?"

Jack sat up slowly and looked her in the eye. He thought quietly before,

"No. No I don't think it was wrong, love."

"Do you think I would make a bad pirate?"

He smiled and said gently,

"No, I think you'd make a great pirate. But let me ask you something, do you always doubt yourself?"

"A lot of the time. Growing up it was hard to satisfy my parents."

"Ah...come here, love." She hesitated then came to stand in front of him. He pulled her onto his lap and felt her stiffen. He held her in his embrace and said gently, "You don't have to try to impress me. I'll like you just the same, savvy?"

"Savvy." She said quietly.


	8. The Crew

The next morning Jack, Will and Marie stood in front of the crew. They were all very dirty and hard the look at. They didnt look very dependable, but they did look desperate. Will and Marie looked at Jack in amazment as he grinned as Gibbs said,

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot."

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked. Marie looked at Jack doubtfully. He looked at them both surprised,

"What?"

"They look as if this is the first time they've ever been sober." Marie said.

Gibbs looked away as he put the cork back in his rum bottle.

"Here, I'll show you. You sailor!" he said to one,

"Cotton, sir." Gibb's supplied.

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death." Will and Marie raised their eyebrows and looked at Jack. He ignored them and when Cotton didnt answer he said, "Mr. Cotton, answer man!"

"He's a mute sir, poor devil had his tongue cut out. So he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how."

Marie gave him an 'I-told-you-so' look as he said,

"Mr. Cotton's…parrot, same question."

"Wind in the sails." It squawked.

Will and Marie exchanged a glance.

"Mostly we figured that means yes."

"Of course it does. Satisfied?" Jack asked.

"Well you proved they're mad." Will said,

"Agreed." Said Marie.

"And what's the benefit for us?" Someone called.

Jack approached the person slowly trying to figure out who it was. Will, Marie and Gibbs followed curiously. Jack lifted up their hat to reveal a woman. He pulled it completely off and said,

"Anamaria."

She quickly slapped him.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either." Will said sarcastically.

"No, that one I deserved."

"Why am I not surprised?" Marie asked.

"You stole my boat!" Anamaria shouted

"Actually-" she slapped him once again, "borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't!" she shouted.

"You'll get another one." Jack said reassuringly.

"I will." She said threateningly.

"A better one." Will said trying to help.

"A better one!" Jack agreed.

"That one" he said pointing to the Interceptor.

"What one?" Jack asked.

Will pointed again and Marie and Jack asked at the same time,

"That one?!"

"Aye, that one." Jack continued, "What say you?"

"Aye!" She shouted. As she walked off she stomped at him, making him jump a little. Marie looked at Will and asked exasperated,

"Why'd you have to promise her that one?!"

"Why not?" he asked confusedly.

"I could've used it!"

"You cant sail!" he shouted defensively

"I could learn!" she shouted back.

"Alright! Enough you two!" he pointed at Marie, "Yes, I probably would've given you the boat, but I need Anamaria off my back so I'm sorry." He then pointed at Will, "And you, don't do that again, it was just plain stupid."

He began walking towards the boat when Gibbs said franticly,

"No, no, no Captain, its frightful bad luck to have a woman on board."

Marie glared at him and said,

"What, did you think he was going to leave me on the dock?"

"Uh, well, you see-"

"She's going." Jack interrupted, "Both of them. It would be far worse not to have them."

Jack walked towards the boat with Marie while Will stayed with Gibbs. Jack said with a grin,

"Someone's a bit spirited today."

"Sorry. I don't know why I wanted the boat…"

"Perhaps it was a hint of female jealousy over a man's ship." He said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Not likely." She said looking away.


	9. Catching Up

A storm broke out and everyone was working hard to keep the ship afloat. Marie heard Will shout over the rain,

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?"

"Does it really matter how he does it as long as he does it?" Marie shouted at him.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north but we're not trying to find north, are we?"

Marie watched Gibbs approach Jack and say,

"We should drop canvas, sir."

"She can hold a bit longer."

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?"

"We're catching up."

Marie looked up in surprise. How could he tell? She shook her head; it didn't matter how as long as he did it. She suddenly felt the deck disappear from underneath her feet and she clutched at her lifeline as she went over the side. She felt a jerk as the rope caught and she yelped in pain.

"Will!" she shouted.

She saw Will look over the side and call out to Gibbs. They quickly began to pull her back up the side. Marie looked down and felt the queasy. The wind picked up and she was thrown against the side of the ship. She tried not to cry out but it was hard not to. She felt the wind pick up again and proceeded to kick the side of the ship. Finally when she was able to, she climbed over the edge. She wobbled and fell onto Will, effectively latching herself onto him. Gibbs said to her,

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." She said shakily after a moment.

"Maybe you should come back when the storms over."

She knew if she did she would lose whatever chance she had of gaining his respect. She looked over at Jack and saw him watching her, seeing what she would do. She looked Gibbs in the eye and said,

"No, I'll stay."

She looked over and saw Jack smile. She went back to work and felt everyone's eye on her. After a long time, the storm eventually calmed and Marie was exhausted. She leaned her head on the side, trying to rest. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and saw it was Gibbs. He said softly,

"You did good, lass."

"Thanks." She said softly.

The crew went below and Marie sat on the deck, too exhausted to move. Jack muttered for Gibbs to take the wheel and sat beside Marie. He put an arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. He brushed some hair out of her face and said gently,

"I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Jack." She said quietly.

"Are you hurt?"

"Maybe a little bruising but nothing serious." She said shrugging.

"Bruising?"

"Well I hit the side, but it's fine."

"Where at?" he asked.

"My shoulder, head, hip…but I'm fine though." she quickly assured him

"Let me see." He said gently.

She looked at him cautiously, then slowly pulled down the shoulder of her shirt to find there was indeed a dark bruise. She then pulled the down her trousers just far enough to see the large bruise on her hip. She looked up and saw Jack had a hard look on his face. She looked away and said,

"It's nothing..."

He didnt speak, but after a moment gently moved her hair to find a knot on her head. After a long moment he said, "Looks like it hurt."

"It's nothing." she repeated.

He turned her face to look at him. He watched her eyes widen a bit and a small blush appear. She tried to look away but he wouldn't let her. He asked her softly,

"Why do you keep insisting on lying to me, love?"

She opened her mouth to say she hadn't lied but slowly shut it. She thought for a moment and said,

"I don't know, bad habit I suppose."

He didn't speak for a long moment. He just looked at her. Marie felt vulnerable as he stared into her eyes. Finally he pulled her into a hug. She was a little surprised at this and didnt react at first. She slowly slipped her arms around him and he said softly into her ear,

"Don't lie to me, Marie. Please..."

She nodded slowly and he pulled her to lean against his shoulder. Marie tried to relax, but it took some effort to slow her thoughts. After a few minutes she couldn't keep her eyes open. She felt Jack pick her up and carry her below. He laid her in a hammock and covered her with a blanket. She felt him brush the hair from her face and say,

"Goodnight, love."

She awoke the next morning to find that the rest of the crew was on deck and she quickly pulled on her boots and rushed on deck trying to ignore her aching body. She came on deck and saw they were all looking over the side of the ship. There were many ships wrecked, broken, crashed against rocks, and it created a deathly feeling as Cotton's parrot sang softly,

"Dead men tell no tales_."_

Marie stood next to Will and Gibbs. She rubbed her arms in the cold and said,

"Eerie this morning..."

Gibbs said,

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage."

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will asked rather suddenly.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta . That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl."

"What?" Will and Marie asked together. Gibb's eyes widened when he realized his mistake. Will said softly,

"He failed to mention that."

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was."

"What happened?" Marie asked.

"See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"They did what?!" Marie asked a little too loudly. She winced and said, "Sorry."

"Ah. So that's the reason for all the…" Will said doing an impersonation of Jack. Marie grinned at how well it was done.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now, when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot, one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look real friendly. But Jack, he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa." Will said

"Aye." Gibbs agreed.

"How did Jack get off the island?" Will asked.

"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed em together and made a raft. "

Will and Marie exchanged a doubtful look.

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?"

"Aye, sea turtles." Gibbs assured them.

"Gibbs, Jack is an amazingly witty man, but sea turtles?" Marie asked.

"Aye lass." He said grinning, obviously very impressed. After a moment no one said a word. Finally Will asked,

"What did he use for rope?"

Gibbs didn't seem to have an answer at first. They all looked up as Jack approached. He said quietly,

"Human hair, from my back."

"Of course..." Marie mumbled.


	10. Shipwreck Cove

"Let go of the anchor!" Jack commanded, "Mr. Turner, Miss Dawn and I are to go ashore."

"Captain, what if the worst should happen?" Gibbs asked

"Keep to the code." Jack said.

"Aye, the code."

Jack, Will and Marie all climbed into the lifeboat and they began to row into Shipwreck Cove. Will saw a skull and asked nervously,

"What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?"

"Pirate's Code. Any man that falls behind is left behind."

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?"

"Pirates." Marie said simply

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga, and you're completely obsessed with treasure."

"That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure."

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate."

They all looked down at the gathering. Elizabeth was standing over a chest filled with Aztec coins and Barbossa was saying,

"Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end."

"Elizabeth." Will said

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again! Punished, we were. The lot of us, disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is, the cursed treasure of Cortés himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned, save for this." He said pointing to the one around Elizabeth's neck.

"Jack !" Will said jumping up. Jack and Marie frantically pulled him back down. Jack said quietly,

"Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment."

Jack stood and began walking away but stopped when Will said,

"When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?"

"May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favor, I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid." He whispered the Marie, "Watch him."

Will watched Jack walk off and looked at Marie,

"What?" she asked

"I have to save her." He said simply

"He said to wait, Will."

"We have to do it now."

"Will no." She said trying to hold him back when he tried to push past her.

"Either you're with me, or not." Will said moving her out of his way as he strode past her. She paused for a moment then quickly followed as Will picked up an oar. She watched as he snuck up on Jack. At first it didn't quite sink in what he was planning to do. After a moment it dawned on her and she cried out softly,

"Jack!"

He turned just in time for Will to hit him with the oar. She gasped and caught him on his way to the ground. She said shocked,

"What are you doing?!"

"Sorry, Jack. I'm not going to be your leverage." Will said simply.

She shook Jack trying to wake him,

"Come on Jack, wake up!"

She tapped him on the face a few times and jumped when he blinked,

"Marie?" he said softly,

"I'm sorry Jack. I tried to warn you…"

"It's alright, love. Where's Will?"

"Saving Elizabeth, apparently."

"Come on."

He sat up and saw Barbossa backhand Elizabeth. Marie gasped and Jack jumped. She looked around for a moment but saw no sign of Will. She asked softly,

"Where's Will?"

They looked and then Jack pointed and said softly,

"There."

Will's head poked up out of the water and he awakened Elizabeth. Jack and Marie watched which direction they and snuck off to and stood to try to catch up with them. They walked through the tunnels but had succeeded in becoming lost. Suddenly realizing they had made a wrong turn they face the group of mutinous pirates. One of them pointed in recognition of Jack and said stunned,

"You."

"You're supposed to be dead!" Another cried.

"Am I not?" Jack said looking down at himself. They turned to walk away but found some more pirates waiting with a pistol pointed at them; they then turned back in the original direction and found the same thing. He then said, "Palulay, palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili, parsnip, pasley, par - partner, partner?"

"Parley?" Marie asked.

"Parley! That's the one. Parley! Parley!"

"Down to the depths whatever man that thought up parley!" A pirate said frustrated

"That would be the French."

They were brought to Barbossa who looked shocked to see Jack. He said,

"Jack Sparrow…" Jack smiled. Barbossa looked Marie up and down, "And who be this?" he said tipping Marie's chin.

"Marie Dawn." She said quietly jerking her face away.

"Ah…a spirited wench I see." She didn't answer but clutched at Jack's coat sleeve. At this he quickly refocused on Jack, "How the blazes did you get off that island?"

"Turtles apparently." Marie mumbled.

Jack looked at her a moment before saying, "When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Ah, well, I won't be making that mistake again. Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow. Kill him." He grabbed Marie by the arm and dragged her away from Jack. She struggle but found he was much stronger than her. Her eyes widened when she saw them lift their pistols.

"Jack!" She said softly.

The pirates cocked their guns while Barbossa began to have an evil glint in his eyes as he stared at Marie. She tried pulling away but he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back to him. She suddenly heard Jack say confidently,

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?"

Barbossa froze, as did all the other pirates.

"Hold your fire!" He approached Jacl dragging Marie with him. He stared at Jack before saying evenly, "You know whose blood we need?"

"I know whose blood ye need." He agreed.


	11. The Battle

Barbossa let go of Marie and she ran over to Jack. He held her for a moment and said softly,

"Are you alright, love?"

"Ya, I'm fine." She said.

"Bring them on board." Barbossa commanded.

Barbossa's crew held them by the arms and brought them on board the Black Pearl. Marie looked at Jack nervously and he gave her a reassuring smile. They were both thrown into the Captain's Cabin.

"Alright Jack, what is it that you want?"

"I don't know what you mean…" Said Jack with a smile.

Marie looked around the room. It was sophisticated, not nearly the style she'd picture for Jack. She rubbed her arms and realized she probably should've been listening to the negotiations.

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?" Barbossa asked.

"No. I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on my ship and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?"

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need."

"Of the two of us, I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore, my word is the one we'll be trusting. Although, I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you. Funny ol' world, innit?" Jack said smirking.

"That it is." Marie put in.

One of the crew members entered saying,

"Captain, we're coming up on the Interceptor."

Barbossa went topside and Jack pulled Marie to follow. Jack stood in front of Barbossa and said,

"I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce? I scurry over to the Interceptor, and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?"

"Now you see, Jack, that's exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl. People are easy to search when they're dead."

"No." Marie whispered.

"Lock him in the brig."

Barbossa held onto Marie's wrist as they led Jack to the brig. She gave his shin a swift kick and jerked her wrist out of his grip and hurried to follow Jack. They were thrown into a cell that was filled with ankle-deep water.

"Apparently there's a leak." Jack said before he was shoved inside. Marie landed next to Jack and he touched her arm gently, "Are you alright, love?"

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"Been better…" he said looking around the cell. He looked through a small hole and saw the Interceptor. Marie crawled next to him,

"Are they alright?"

"There not dead." He said simply. Suddenly Jack flew back and pulled Marie with him as a canon blasted through. "Stop blowing holes in my ship!" he shouted.

Marie looked over and saw the lock on the cell enterance was smoking. She said softly,

"Jack…"

He looked over and pushed it open in surprise. They quickly snuck out, Marie following Jack. They went on deck and Marie waited to see Jack's plan. Someone swung onto the Black Pearl and he grabbed the rope as they swung by, knocking them off. He said quickly,

"Thanks very much."

He grabbed Marie by the waist and swung over to the Interceptor. After knocking someone off, they finally touched the deck. Gibbs looked up them,

"Jack! Marie!"

Marie followed Jack as he approached some pirates who were fighting Elizabeth. The pirate raised his arm to swing his sword but Jack caught his hand and said,

"That's not very nice." Elizabeth and Marie both swung at the pirate, knocking him off the ship. Jack pulled them both down and asked Elizabeth, "Where's the medallion?"

"Wretch!" she shouted about to slap him. He caught her hand and looked at the bandage, recognizing it as Will's. "Ah... Where is dear William?"

Marie began to follow Elizabeth to find Will but watched the monkey crawl across a fallen mast to the Black Pearl with the medallion,

"Jack!" she yelled pointing at the monkey.

"Monkey!" he shouted in realization. He chased after the monkey while Marie looked down into the entrance into the lower hall and saw Will inside trying not to drown. She looked over and saw a cannon was what was blocking the entrance. She and Elizabeth tried to lift the cannon out of the way. They were unsuccessful and she cried,

"I can't move it." Suddenly a pirate dragged Marie and Elizabeth away. "Will!"

"Elizabeth!!"

Marie struggled against two more pirates. She looked over to call for Jack but stopped when she saw he himself had crawled over the fallen mast and was now at the feet of Barbossa. Barbossa said with a smirk,

"Why thank ye Jack."

"Your welcome." Jack replied.

"Not you we named the monkey Jack." Barbossa said, "Gents our hope is restored!"

Marie felt her stomach sink.


	12. Negotiations

Most of the crew was tied to the mast. Marie was latched onto Barbossa against her will. She tried distancing herself from him as much as possible while Barbossa watched the ship intently.

"If any of you as much as thinks the word, parley, I'll have your guts for garters." One of the pirates threatened the crew.

The Interceptor exploded as Elizabeth freed herself from the mast. They all jumped in surprise and Elizabeth whispered,

"Will!" She attacked Barbossa furiously and Marie joined in, "You've got to stop it! Stop it!"

"Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor." He said to Elizabeth as he shoved to toward the crew. Marie's eyes widened when she saw the pirates grope her body. He whispered in her ear, "Care to join her?" At this Marie didn't struggle but looked at Elizabeth pitifully disgusted.

Suddenly they heard a voice cry,

"Barbossa! "Will climbed on deck and shouted, "She goes free."

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa asked

"She goes free!"

"You said that already, Will." Marie said trying to take the fear out of her voice.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die."

Marie heard Jack mutter,

"Don't do anything stupid."

"You can't. I can." Will said pointing the gun at himself.

"Like that." Jack said sounding defeated.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked.

"No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though, eunuch." Jack hurriedly supplied.

"My name is Will Turner . My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." Will said proudly.

Marie rolled her eyes. Clearly he didn't realize how stupid this was. One of the crew member shouted in a distressed voice,

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us."

"On my word do as I say or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker."

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner." Barbossa said.

"Elizabeth goes free."

"Third time…" Marie said.

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?"

Jack quickly pointed at himself. Will upon seeing this said, "And the crew. The crew are not to be harmed."

"Agreed." Barbossa said smirking while Marie slapped her forehead in frustration. A while later Will was being held back by Barbossa's crew shouting,

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!"

Elizabeth was on the plank while the pirates pointed their swords at her.

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where. Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" They muttered their agreement and Barbossa continued, "So I'll be having that dress back before you go."

The crew laughed at this and Elizabeth blushed as she took off the dress. The crew proceeded to whistle and hoot making Marie's stomach turn over.

"It goes with your black heart." She said shoving the dress in his chest. Barbossa rubbed it to his face saying,

"Ooh, it's still warm."

The pirates then began prodding her off the plank when one of them cried,

"Too long!" shaking the plank. She let out a loud scream as she fell causing the pirates the laugh hysterically. They then dragged Jack to the plank. Marie looked at him pleadingly and he gave her a sad smile. He looked at Barbossa and said hopefully,

"I'd really rather hoped we were past all this."

"Jack, Jack…Did ya not notice, that be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip.

"I did notice." He said softly.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape, but I doubt it." He unsheathed his sword saying, "Off you go."

"Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot."

"By the powers, you're right. Were be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward." One of them brought his pistol.

"Seeing as there's two of us, a gentleman, would give us a pair of pistols."

"It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself." He was about to throw the pistol but Marie said quickly,

"Barbossa." He stopped and looked at her, "I would like to know what you'd plan to do to me."

"Well you are part of the crew, are ye not? You are not to be harmed." Barbossa said simply.

"I would like to go with Jack and Elizabeth."

"No. As part of the crew, you stay with the crew." He said.

"Then I'd like to make a trade." He looked at her for a moment and said,

"What'd you have in mind?"

"Let me go with Jack and Elizabeth, and I'll…"

"Marie." Jack said quickly, knowing Barbossa's trickerybut before he could warn her Barbossa said suddenly,

"Agreed."

He then proceeded to kiss her hard on the mouth while groping her body, her eyes widened in shock. She shook in fear and heard Jack and some of the Jack's crewmen cry out in disgust and pity for her. Barbossa abruptly let her go panting. She backed away quickly and clung to Jack.

"That wasn't what I was bargaining!" she said shocked

"That was all I was willing to take. Now off with ya."


	13. Marooned

And threw the pistol in the water causing Jack to dive in after it. Marie quickly followed before Barbossa could get his hands on her again. They all swam to shore as the Black Pearl sailed away. Elizabeth said to Jack franticly,

"You were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then."

"To what point and purpose, young missy? The Black Pearl is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice, unlikely, young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him."

Marie sat on the beach in a daze listening to them argue.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow. You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?"

"Last time, I was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time, the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably, have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that."

"So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow. You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?!

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love."

Jack sat next to Marie and shoved a bottle in her hands. She looked at it in surprise and said softly,

"I've never drunk rum…"

"Now's a fine time to start then." He said gently.

She popped it open and took a swig of it, trying to get the taste of Barbossa out of her mouth. She asked softly,

"Jack, was what I did stupid…?"

He put his arm around her and said gently,

"I honestly don't know, love. I can't say I would've done it, but it's done and over with now, let's try not to think bout it, savvy?"

After a moment she felt tears spring into her eyes and she tried to wipe them away before Jack could see. Jack pulled her onto his lap and held her as she began to cry. She clung to Jack and he softly,

"It's alright, love…"

"I just wasn't expecting it." She said into his shirt.

"It's alright, he's gone now…" he said soothingly.

She felt Elizabeth rub her back gently but didn't say anything. She felt stupid for crying over something that stupid. But for some reason he had made her feel dirty and guilty, somehow she knew that Jack understood that. When she had calmed a bit Jack said to Elizabeth,

"Miss Swann, do you know the remedy for a bad day such as this?"

"Rum?"

"Rum." He agreed. "And lots of it."

They decided to build a fire and gather some coconuts, and then they began many drinking contests and silly shenanigans. Anything to keep them in good spirits. After singing and dancing, they proceeded to plopping on the beach.

"When I get back to the Pearl, I'll have to teach the crew some of these songs." Jack said.

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main." Elizabeth said trying to sound intoxicated.

Marie rolled her eyes. Even with a slight buzz she could see Elizabeth's terrible acting. Marie said to Elizabeth,

"Elizabeth, will you help me with something?"

"Oh sure…" She said wobbling to walk with Marie.

When they were out of ear shot Marie looked Elizabeth in the eyes and asked,

"What's going on?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Elizabeth, I'm not daft, you're not drunk."

"How could you tell?" she asked

"Its was too exaggerated. Plus, your bottle of rum never got lighter." Elizabeth looked away, "Now what are you planning?"

"I was going to light the trees on fire." She said quietly.

"Why?" Marie asked

"To make a signal." Elizabeth said simply.

"So why does this require you to act drunk?"

"I was planning on using the rum to make bigger flames and the faster I can get Jack asleep the faster I can get it done."

Marie thought it through. She looked at Elizabeth and said,

"I'll get em asleep, but you're burning everything, I want no part in it."

"Agreed."

A few minutes later Marie sat next to Jack and he put his arm around her. Elizabeth made an exaggerated yawn and said,

"I think I'll be going to sleep now. Goodnight, Jack. Goodnight Marie."

"Goodnight." They both said. Jack looked at her with a glint in his eye,

"What did you need to talk to Elizabeth about?"

"Oh, nothing." She said quickly. She felt Jack look at her,

"Why is it that I get the impression you're lying?"

"It's nothing…" she assured.

"No female jealousy?" Jack inquired.

"Why would I be jealous?" she asked

"I don't know…why would you?"

"Jack…"

"Face it love, you can't stand the idea of me being with other women."

"I think that's a lil exaggerated, Jack."

"Is it?" He said looking at her.

_How can he still be so witty when he's completely drunk?! _She thought to herself.

"I think you are conceited."

"Oh really?"

"Really." She said, "but I don't want to argue. I'm too tired and woozy from all the rum."

He grinned, "We will have this argument later," he promised.

"I believe you…" she said lying down. Jack lied next to her saying,

"G'night love."

"Goodnight."


	14. Why is the Rum Gone!

The next morning Marie woke up to Jack yelling,

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!"

"Yes, the rum is gone." Elizabeth said mercilessly.

"Why is the rum gone?" Jack asked

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?" She said angrily.

"But why is the rum gone?" He asked again

"Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon." Elizabeth assured.

Jack pulled out his gun franticly, but thinking better he put it away and ran off. Marie sighed and got up to follow. She caught with him as he imitated Elizabeth,

"Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Jack . Must've been terrible for you. Well it bloody is now!"

"That making you feel any better?" Marie asked.

"Somewhat." He said sighing. She same up to him and hugged him,

"We'll be fine…"

"I'm not so certain." He said quietly. Marie looked and saw what he was talking about. Out on the water was the Dauntless coming towards the island. "There'll be no living with her after this." Jack said.

"Agreed." She said.

They were all escorted on the Dauntless. Marie and Jack listened to Elizabeth,

"But we've got to save Will."

"No. You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!" Her father said

"Then we condemn him to death." Elizabeth said.

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy." Her father said sadly.

"To rescue me. To prevent anything from happening to me." Elizabeth interjected.

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion. The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The Black Pearl . The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?" Jack said.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself." Norrington said dryly.

At this Marie snorted in humor. Commodore glared at her and walked off. Elizabeth followed saying,

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift."

"Elizabeth . Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" Her father asked.

"I am." Elizabeth confirmed.

"A wedding! I love weddings, drinks all around!"

"Agreed." Marie said grinning. Commodore glared at them and they stopped smiling.

"I know. Clap him in irons, right?" Jack asked.

"Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave.' Do I make myself clear?" Norrington asked.

"Inescapably clear." Jack replied. He was taken below and Marie moved to follow but Norrington stopped her,

"Miss Dawn, a word?"

She stopped nervously,

"It's a shame to see you've gotten involved with piracy." Marie didn't respond, "I would like to make a proposal with you."

"What do you have in mind?" she asked,

"Give me information about Sparrow. And I will grant you your freedom."

She looked at him for a long moment then said,

"Commodore, as much as I appreciate the offer, I won't betray Jack."

She accompanied Jack to the long boats and rowed into the caves. She asked softly,

"We're not gonna help Norrington are we?"

"It's all planned out, love."

"All right, then." She said. "But whose side are we on?"

"Our side." He said grinning.

She and Jack entered cave where the ceremony was taking place. All the pirates were chanting in excitement while Jack and Marie made there way through them. When they were recognized the chanting slowly stopped in amazement.

"…by blood un-"Barbossa stopped his speech in shock.

"Jack! Marie!" Will shouted.

"Hello Will." Marie said.

"It's not possible." Barbossa said.

"Not probable." Jack said.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked.

"She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word really except for Elizabeth who is, in fact, a woman." Jack said.

"Shut up! You're next." Barbossa threatened. He leaned over to slit Will's throat when Jack said,

"You don't want to be doing that, mate."

"No, I really think I do." Barbossa assured him.

"You're sure?" Marie asked.

"Shut it! Both of you." Barbossa said.

"Your funeral." Jack promised.

Barbossa rolled his eyes in frustration and asked,

"Why don't I want to be doing it?

"Well, because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore. Waiting for you."

The pirates eyes widened in surprise and fear,

"It's true." Marie confirmed.

"Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the Dauntless. They do what they do best. Robert's your Uncle, Fannie's your Aunt, and there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as, Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?"

"That a good deal, mate." Marie said.

"I s'pose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp."

"No, no, not at all by all means, kill the whelp." Marie looked up at him for a moment but recovered and continued looking at Barbossa, " Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment." He said this directly at Will and it was obvious will understood. He picked up a few coins, "For instance, after you've killed Norrington's men, "He tossed them back in as he spoke, " every, last, one." He then slipped one in his sleeve. Making Will and Marie look up at him.

"You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name." Will said.

"Yeah." Jack replied quickly.

"I want fifty percent of your plunder." Barbossa cut in/

"Fifty?!" Marie exclaimed.

"Fifteen." Jack said.

"Forty." Barbossa shot back.

"Twenty-five. And I'll buy you the hat. A really big one, Commodore." Jack said cunningly.

"We have an accord."

"All hand's to the boats!" Everyone looked at Jack in confusion, "Apologies. You give the orders."

"Gents, take a walk."

"Not to the boats?" Jack asked. Marie just shrugged.


	15. Lifting of the Curse

Marie stood next to Will and asked,

"Are you alright?"

"Was this your idea as well?" he asked bitterly.

"Will, I can understand you're feeling a bit betrayed at the moment, but I've learned to trust Jack. You know how he is…"

Will looked away nodding. He asked quietly,

"How did you get off that island anyway?"

"Would you believe me if I told you sea turtles?"

He chuckled slightly and said,

"Do you know what Jack's planning?"

"Not a clue." She looked at Jack as he was rummaging through some of the treasure. She listened as Barbossa said to Jack,

"I must admit, Jack , I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict."

"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly stupid."

At this he unsheathed another pirate's sword and tossed it to Will and began fighting Barbossa. Another pirate approached Will and Marie tackled him quickly, tossing his swords out of the way. He tried to roll her off of him but she rolled him with her. They rolled into the moonlight and at the sight of the bones Marie yelped and jumped away. The pirate immediately chased after Will. As he tried to fight both of them he shouted in frustration,

"Marie!"

"Sorry." She said quickly chasing after him.

They both shoved one man into the water fought the other together. She heard Barbossa say to Jack,

"You're off the edge of the map, mate. Here there be monsters."

She rolled her eyes at this and saw the man she had just pushed over had gotten up again.

"You can't beat me, Jack ." Barbossa said throwing his sword away from him. When Jack saw this, he quickly stabbed Barbossa but Barbossa just rolled his eyes and pulled the sword out of himself quickly stabbing Jack.

Marie froze when she saw the sword in Jack. She felt Will stand beside her and she gasped out loud when h stepped into the moonlight, revealing himself cursed.

"That's interesting." He said thoughtfully. He ran the medallion through his fingers. He looked over and smirked saying to Barbossa, "I couldn't resist, mate."

After a moment Marie and Will realized they had stopped fighting and had just stood watching. Marie blinked and went back to helping Will. She picked up a sword and tried fighting with it but it was immediately knocked out of her hands. She shouted,

"Jack!"

"Yes?"

"If we live through this, you have to teach me to sword fight!"

"Got it." He called back.

Jack proceeded in knocking Barbossa onto a pile of gold and Barbossa asked,

"So what now, Jack Sparrow ? Will it be it two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and trumpets sound? Hmm?"

"Or you could surrender." Jack suggested.

There now was a third pirate fighting Marie and Will, but thankfully Will had knocked him over for the moment. Marie sat on top of one, hitting him with a gold vase repeatedly in the head. Will fought the other until the pirate knocked him over and said to said to Will,

" I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain."

"You like pain?" Elizabeth asked, hitting him with a staff, "Try wearing a corset."

Marie gave her pirate a final hit before joining Will and Elizabeth. Elizabeth helped Will to his feet and they all three looked at Jack. Elizabeth asked confusedly, "Whose side is Jack on?"

"At the moment?" Will asked.

All three pirates charged at them. Working quickly, they managed to they string all three of the pirates together by stabbing them with the staff. They then stuck a bomb in the ribcage of the one in the middle and shoved them all out of the moonlight, trapping the bomb inside of him. They all exploded after he said softly,  
"No fair…"

The fight continued. As Elizabeth, Will and Marie went to help Jack, Jack cut his hand and bled on the medallion, tossing it to Will. Barbossa tried to aim the pistol at Elizabeth but Marie wrestled him for the gun. After a few moments of this Barbossa shoved Marie into a pile of gold before once again aiming the pistol at Elizabeth. They all froze when they saw this and a shot was fired. Marie and Elizabeth gasped in shock at what they saw. After a moment Barbossa looked at his chest, rolled his eyes and looked at Jack,

"Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot."

"He didn't waste it." Will said from atop the pile of gold, dropping the medallions into the chest.

Barbossa suddenly dropped his sword and stared at the gathering blood on his chest. The curse was lifted. He was dying. His eyes widened in surprise and pain. He said softly,

"I feel, cold." He dropped dead rather suddenly next to Marie and an apple fell from his hand. Marie stared at Barbossa horrified, unable to move. Jack quickly pulled Marie away from Barbossa and looked at her for a moment before pulling her into his arms,

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. You?"

"Aye." He said softly.

Jack smiled and led Marie away with him as he went to go through the treasure. Marie watched curiously but stopped to look at Will as he approached Elizabeth to talk to her. Just when the moment seemed perfect, Jack through an object noisily causing them all the jump and ruining the moment for Will and Elizabeth. Marie crossed her arms and glared at him and he looked up abruptly say,

"What?"

She nodded toward them and he winced. Elizabeth said softly,

"We should return to the Dauntless."

"Your fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe." Will said.

Elizabeth felt the sting of what he said and walked away. Jack walked over to Will with Marie in toe and said to him,

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment, that was it. Now, if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off my ship."

"Jack…"Elizabeth said.

"What?" She looked away sadly and he said knowingly, "They kept to the code, didn't they?"

Elizabeth didn't answer. They all knew the answer. Marie hugged him gently and he put an arm around her. They went into the longboat and rowed to the Dauntless.

"I'm sorry, Jack." Elizabeth said gently

"They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that." Jack said easily.

When they came to the Dauntless, Will, Marie, and Jack were thrown into the brig. Marie sat next to Jack and Marie asked softly,

"What do you think we'll be sentenced?" She said grinning at the familiarity of the question,

"Hanging mostly likely." He said grinning back at her. At this she did a very dramatic sigh, "No worries love, I've been sentenced to hanging numerous times. We'll escape."

"How can you be sure?"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Will looked at them confusedly,

"I won't even ask."

The brig entrance was opened and Norrington entered with Elizabeth following. He opened the brig and said,

"Turner, Dawn, you will be granted clemency."

"How did you…?" Marie asked confusedly.

"Does it matter how she did it as long as she did it?" Will said with a smile.

She stood to leave but looked at Jack,

"No, I can't leave Jack."

She could feel Norrington's outrage but ignored him.

"Marie…"Jack said standing, "Go."

"No. I won't leave you to die." She said firmly.

"You and I both know I'm not gonna die yet."

"No. That's final." She said looking Jack hard in the eye.

"Mr. Turner." Jack called.

"Yes?"

"Will you please escort Marie out of the cell please?" He asked. Marie's eyes widened and she tried to cling to Jack as Will began pulling Marie away. She began to struggle,

"No! NO! I won't leave him!! NO!!"

"Marie, please try to understand…"Said Elizabeth.

They pulled her out of the brig and shut the cell. Jack stood at the bars and Marie reached inside,

"I'll be fine. I promise." He said softly.

She tried to hold back some tears but they came anyway. She felt Will and Elizabeth tugging her and was too distressed to resist. She looked at Jack with sad eyes and couldn't speak as they pulled her out of the room.


	16. Hanging

Marie walked with Will as casually as possible. She was wearing a dress at the moment but no one needed to know she was wearing trousers underneath. And thankfully, she wasn't forced to wear a corset like Elizabeth. They approached the awning they saw Norrington and Elizabeth's father standing next to Elizabeth. They went into the crowd and listened as they read his offenses.

"Jack Sparrow , be it known that you have,"

" Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow" Marie saw him mouth.

"…for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith piracy, smuggling, impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England,"

Jack smiled at the memory and Marie smiled at the idea of him impersonating a clergyman.

"…sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."

Will and Marie saw the Cotton's parrot. The signal. Marie snuck over to the gallows and saw Will approach Norrington and her father. She stepped just out of sight and quickly slipped out of her dress, and pulled down her hair. The undertaker put the noose around Jack's neck. He blinked when he realized she was standing next to him.

"Marie…?" he asked softly,

She put a finger to her lips trying to stop him from ruining the plan. Marie looked over to see Elizabeth fake a faint. She saw Will charging through the crowd. She and Will both shouted as loud as possible,

"MOVE!!"

Will threw his sword through the bottom of the gallows just as Jack was dropped, effectively giving Jack footing and catching his fall. Marie jumped on top of the steps and cut the rope from Jack's neck and hands while Will dealt with the undertaker. She helped him to his feet. They all three fought their way to front gate but were stopped when they were cornered by guards.

" I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you two." Norrington said.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!" Elizabeth's father said.

"And a good man." Will said proudly.

"Agreed." Marie said just as proud. Jack then proceeded to mouth, 'That's me' and point at himself. Marie shook her head at him and clasped his hand,

"If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear." Will finished.

"Do you mean three pairs…?" Marie asked.

"Erm, yes three." He corrected.

"You forget your place, Turner." Norrington said testily.

" It's right here, between you and Jack." Will said,

"And me." Marie put in.

"And Marie." Will added.

"As is mine." Elizabeth said in agreement.

"Elizabeth!" her father exclaimed, "Lower your weapons. For goodness sake put them down!" the guards lowered their weapons reluctantly.

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" Norrington asked Elizabeth.

"It is." She said.

Marie pointed out the parrot to Jack and he brightened up immediately saying,

"Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this. I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually, Ecumenically, Grammatically." He said to Norrington, "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that." He looked at Elizabeth and said, "Elizabeth, it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry."

"Moving on…" Marie said.

He then looked at Will and said, "Will, nice hat." He then stepped onto the balcony addressing everyone, "Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that-" he then fell over the side.

Marie rolled her eyes,

"…you almost caught Jack Sparrow."

"Captain." Will corrected.

She nodded and pulled Elizabeth and Will into a quick hug and then saluted the group before jumping off the side. Jack and Marie swam to the Black Pearl and were pulled over the side,

"I thought you were supposed to keep to the Code." Jack said to Gibbs,

"Hang the code." Marie said exasperated.

Jack grinned at this and said softly,

"That's my girl."

Anamaria walked over and put Jack's coat around his shoulder's saying,

"Captain Sparrow, the Black Pearl is yours."

Jack looked across the helm with a content look on his face. He blinked as if suddenly realizing they were all watching him shouted,

"On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free. Now...bring me that horizon."

He looked over and smiled when he saw Marie glaring at Anamaria. He pulled her to him and asked,

"That wouldn't happen to be your jealous side showing again would it?"

"I still have no idea what you talking about." she said not looking at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked,

"Well, what now? You invited me to help Will and you on his quest to find the Black Pearl. Well now it's found and the adventure is over. Where does that leave me?"

"The adventure isn't over love, it's just begun. I have a whole life of adventures ahead of me," he watched her look away. He turned her face to look at him and finished softly, "and I want you at my side. Having em with me…what say you to that?" Marie smiled at him and said,

"Aye"

He pulled her to stand in front of him and he reached around her to turn the wheel of the ship gently. He hummed a tune she immediately recognized and they both began to sing softly,

"… and really bad eggs, drink up, me 'hearties, yo ho."


End file.
